


Miel

by GloryDivine



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Fanloid, Just don't even, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Poetry, Really reaaaallly strange story i write for the first time, don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloryDivine/pseuds/GloryDivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me :*write* Very first fanfic<br/>Luriamaia: Not much about writting...and the heck!<br/>Muriamaia: </p>
<p>Small disclaimer<br/>We don't own vocaloid<br/>Hasannaliya belongs to GloryDivine (Me)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miel

**Author's Note:**

> Me :*write* Very first fanfic  
> Luriamaia: Not much about writting...and the heck!  
> Muriamaia: 
> 
> Small disclaimer  
> We don't own vocaloid  
> Hasannaliya belongs to GloryDivine (Me)

A stumble a voice that echo in place in a heart......  
Nether less that voice fade........by itself.....  
........  
........  
.....lis....ten....  
.........  
.............  
.....listen......  
.....  
.............  
......listen......to....my.....voice.......  
......and........my.......heart........  
She kept sing quietly........   
............strongly......  
.........  
...................  
for eternity....

**Author's Note:**

> Me :*write* Just sent me review and opinion, i want to improve grammar and story.  
> Luriamaia: The grammar is very sucks we'll gonna fix it later (or maybe not)  
> Muriamaia: Thank you for reading this, see you soon *wave hand*


End file.
